Kitsune no sora
by Fenix en llamas
Summary: El consejo de Konoha quería mantener un poder absoluto. Sin tener que involucrarse con los países de fuera de las Naciones Elementales. Cuando Vongola llegó buscando a los descendientes de Primo. El consejo se quedó, a base de mentiras para conseguir más poder, con lo más importante para la famiglia.
1. El sobre

**Ésta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro, todo lo que aparezca de la serie Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y todo lo que aparezca de Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano.**

El sobre

Timoteo, el Nono Vongola, era un hombre mayor, de cabellos canosos y un poblado bigote, también grisáceo. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas las cuales se concentraban en torno a sus cansados ojos castaños.

Desde que adquirió el título de líder de Vongola, hace ya tantos años, usaba un caro traje de marca. Junto a su inseparable bastón, el cual era su arma para luchar. Esté puesto ya le pesaba demasiado, pero que él supiera no quedaba nadie para heredar la famiglia desde la muerte de los tres herederos.

Timoteo suspiro, miró con pesar el sobre recién entregado que había ante sus manos encima de la mesa de su despacho.

Desde lo que ocurrió hace trece años su intuición le indicaba que investigara lo que en realidad paso en ese oscuro diez de octubre. Y por fin después de tantos recursos usados y años pasados. La información que buscaba estaba en ese sobre que todavia no había abierto, por miedo a lo que podría encontrar.

Pulso el botón de su intercomunicador para decirle a su secretaria que llamara a Iemitsu. Después de todo a él también le interesaba esta información. Aún cuando desde que él se cambió el nombre no quería ni oír nada de ese oscuro y fatídico día que todavía llenaba de pesares su roto corazón.

Cuando Iemitsu llegó, se vió que era un hombre de treinta y seis años. Rubio, pero sus cabellos estaban caídos y apagados. Al igual que sus azules ojos los cuales sólo tenían un pequeño y casi insignificante brillo de nueva vida.

Pero en cuanto supiera porque lo había llamado el pequeño avance que había tenido al conocer a esa chica desaparecería rápidamente. Uf, por desgracia lo que ella construyó durante meses con paciencia Timoteo lo destruiría sin quererlo en realidad en unos escasos segundos.

Le extrañaba el haber sido llamado por Timoteo. Desde que se volvió líder de la CEDEF nada urgente había ocurrido. Aunque la secretaria, que era algo chismosa, le había comentado que su voz sonaba dolida y con mucho sufrimiento. Cosa que no entendía ya que no había pasado nada malo desde la muerte del último heredero a la familia. Pero también debía tener en cuenta que la secretaria le mencionó la llegada de un sobre.

De verdad, había que echar a esa secretaria. Ya que ahora se lo había dicho a él pero podía decírselo a cualquiera que fuera enemigo con todo lo que ella hablaba.

Iemitsu suspiró, había llegado a las dobles puertas del despacho del Nono. Al entrar encontró al noveno líder de la famiglia sentado en frente de su escritorio. Se veía imponente pero cansado; una nueva oscuridad, el miedo, estaba en sus cansados y tristes ojos.

Iemitsu estaba impaciente, lo que sea por lo que le había llamado debía ser muy importante, solo esperaba poder ayudar a su pariente. Porque eso es lo que eran los miembros de Vongola, una familia extensa y las personas que trabajaban para la famiglia.

Timoteo le pidió sentarse en una silla frente a él, con el sobre cerrado encima de la mesa. Iemitsu hizo lo que su pariente y jefe le pidió. Entonces el Nono le indicó que mirase el sobre lo cual le extrañó ya que ese sobre estaba cerrado y se notaba que su interlocutor no lo había leido. Pero su intuición, a la cual hacía años que no escuchaba le decía que lo que había dentro era muy importante.

Ambos hombres miraron el sobre, Timoteo con dolor e Iemitsu con curiosidad. Los ojos de ambos se entrecruzaron viéndose la necesidad, en ambos, de terminar con sus respectivos sentimientos. El más joven de los dos cogió el objeto por el cual se habían reunido, suspiró hondo dado que suponía de que se trataba. Sus ojos se endurecieron por el dolor no superado y lo abrió.


	2. La famiglia

**La famiglia**

 **Fnix de Plata:** Que alegría que te gusten dos de mis historias. Me alegra que pienses que la trama es interesante, espero que te siga gustando. Claro que la voy a seguir tranquilo o tranquila con eso, me he encontrado varias veces con historias buenisismas que se dejaron a medias y eso me sienta fatal. Yo no quiero ser ese tipo de escritora, reconozco que hay veces que pueda tardar mucho pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano las continuare hasta terminarlas.

* * *

Reborn estaba frustrado, se notaba en esa increíble y extraña pero pequeña arruga entre sus ojos. Llevaba solo una semana en las Naciones Elementales.

Dichas naciones eran un continente cercano a Japón. Pero que aunque poseía algo de tecnología, su modo de vida estaba bastante atrasado por tener aún el sistema de feudos japoneses y usar solo medios de transporte vivos.

Pero su frustración no venía de estar en esté continente y sus extrañas costumbres. Sino que venía de las viejas momias que constituyen el consejo shinobi de Hi no Kuni (País del fuego), las cuales actuaban como si su palabra fuera la ley. Aún cuando se supone que quién lidera es el Hokage.

Esos malditos viejos, liderados por uno, que de tantas vendas, de verdad parecía una momia. Ellos no le permitían seguir en la aldea de Konoha y si no se iba enseguida intentarían matarlo. JA, JA, JA. Que gracia le daba, se notaba que esos viejos no lo conocían ya que todo quedaría en intento. Y era así por que nunca lo lograrían, antes los mandaba con los peces de para siempre.

Volvió a mirar el documento con una prueba de ADN que le habían entregado junto a unas fotos en las que aparecía su objetivo, al cual debía proteger. Unas ordenes extrañas para alguien como él que era un asesino profesional.

La persona a la que buscaba era una chica rubia de trece años, con tres marcas rectas en cada mejilla las cuales parecían los bigotes de algún animal. Las fotos y la prueba de ADN, habían llegado un día a manos de Timoteo, y según lo que le habían dicho las fotos y la prueba eran de la hija supuestamente muerta de Iemitsu, casi provocándole un infarto a su viejo amigo Timoteo y al mismo padre de la muchacha. Ahora, su trabajo era confirmar que el resultado era fidedigno, si así era, entrenar a la chica e intentar que ella fuera a Namimori, en Japón, con él. Si no lo era, toda Vongola entera caería en una gran depresión por el hecho de no tener herederos vivos.

Un destello amarillo le llamó la atención, cuando miró vió una chica corriendo. Mientras llevaba una bata médica.

¿Pero qué?... Volvió a mirar, sí, no había duda y no se había confundido, era ella, la chica que buscaba, esa muchacha cuyo nombre era Sora, Reborn se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella para llevar puesta una bata de hospital. Que le había ocurrido a la chica para usar esas prendas. Y para huir de la Hokage mientras que ella usa ropa de médico. Eso era una imagen extraña y loca. Uf, empezaba a pensar que quitando a las estupidas momias le iba a encantar estar en esta aldea.

* * *

Huía de Tsunade baba (abuela), no quería que volvieran a atarla a la maldita cama del hospital. Si ya estaba recuperada, para que quedarse encerrada en ese horrible lugar.

No pudo escapar por mucho tiempo. Ya que en un descuido al confiarse de haber escapado su amiga Sakura la atrapó.

Haruno Sakura era una joven muy bonita de rosados cabellos, ojos de un tono verde hierva que le quedaba muy bien. Su ropa siendo un kimono de combate magenta con unos pantalones cortos de licra negros, había cambiado el usual hitae-tae azul que se daba en la academia por uno rojo pero seguía usándolo como diadema.

Cuando ya se veía otra vez en esa infame cama blanca, un tierno bebé con traje negro, camisa naranja y una fedora que tenia una línea naranja rodeándolo se presentó ante ellas.

Tsunade, al verlo cambió el gesto. Mostrándose como la Hokage seria que debía ser con las visitas importantes, cosa rara ya que estaban ante un infante.

Se pusieron a hablar en un idioma que ninguna de las dos jóvenes entendía, cuando terminaron, la mujer mayor la cual tenía más edad de la que aparentaba, miró a su alumna y a la rubia a la que quería como a una nieta. Le dijo a la de cabellos rosados que tenia el resto del día libre y, suspirando, le pidió a Sora que la acompañará ya que lo que tenía que tratar con el bebé presente era algo muy importante que la involucraba.

Lo primero sería ir al hospital, por la ropa de la rubia más joven para que esta pudiese librarse de esa bata. Después de eso irían a la casa de Tsunade para poder hablar en privado.

Ya en la casa de la Hokage, se sentaron en los cojines de la salita del té. Pusieron sellos de privacidad, activados por la mujer mayor, para hablar asegurándose de que nadie les espiaba.

— Lo primero — empezó el bebé con un acento italiano, aunque Sora no lo supiera —, soy Reborn. — Hizo una pequeña pausa. — He venido en busca de la heredera de una familia muy importante. — Sacó unas fotos. — Debemos confirmar que la chica de estas imagenes es la heredera. Ya que aún cuando nos dieron estás imágenes junto a una prueba de ADN positiva no sabemos si el resultado es real o falso. — Enseño las fotos a las otras dos personas en la habitación, provocando que la más joven se asombrará de verse a si misma retratada en esa imagen.

Tsunade miró a la joven genin de su aldea la cual estaba asombrada, los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. Y para los que la conocían bien, podrían ver un brillo en los ojos de la muchacha que antes no estaba. Ese brillo era la ilusión de poder tener una auténtica familia, y ella lo sabía, Tsunade sabía que Sora se iría sin dudar con ese bebé si así podía obtener una familia de verdad.

La Hokage volvió a suspirar, alzó su cansada vista observando al imperturbable bebé y a la emocionada joven. Lo que iba a hacer sería el motivo de la alegría de Sora, solo por eso valía la pena hacerlo.

— Yo puedo hacer la prueba de ADN si queréis, ya que soy la mejor doctora de todo el lugar.

Reborn y Sora miraron a la tercera persona en la habitación, la chica con una alegre y enorme sonrisa. El pequeño mostraba algo que parecía la versión oscura y maligna de otra sonrisa de felicidad, solo que observarla daba miedo a aquellos que tuvieran instinto de supervivencia. Por ello la Hokage lanzó un tercer suspiro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que se hicieron las pruebas. Ya que el bebé le había dicho cual era el auténtico nombre de Iemitsu su pasado y el porque se fue, estaba claro que el resultado era positivo. Pero tenía que enseñarle los datos a Reborn y a Sora.

Después de que Tsunade le enseñará la prueba a los antes mencionados, junto a una curiosa Sakura que estaba interviniendo para averiguar lo que ocurría. A Sora, que como Tsunade sabía era la auténtica heredera, solo le quedaba decidir si irse con el bebé a entrenar y aprender a ser una buena líder para su recién encontrada familia, o quedarse en Konoha entrenando aquí y que su familia se mudará. Aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada desde el principio.


	3. Empieza la aventura

**Fnix de Plata:** A lo que has dicho de las presentaciónes de Reborn yo seguro que pareceria pez en el agua. Ya que de la impresión tendría la boca abierta de par en par. Y despues de ver lo que Reborn puede hacer creo que estaria flipando en colores.

Y a todos los que esten leyendo este capítulo, perdon por haber tardado tanto. Me he ausentado por motivos personales y a la vez falta de inspiración, pero por suerte he conseguido escribir esto. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Empieza la aventura**

Jiraiya, uno de los sannin, estaba impresionado. Enterarse de que su, hasta hace poco, mejor alumno estaba vivo y que el Consejo había mentido en esa información para manipular a Sora sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada lo enfadaba y mucho, por suerte habían descubierto la verdad. Lo malo era que la pequeña se iba de la aldea durante algunos años para reencontrarse con su padre y aprender todo lo que su clan, o familia como lo llamaban ellos, por parte de padre debía enseñarle.

El sannin vestía un kimono de combate masculino de color verde sobre el cual estaba una manta roja con dos círculos amarillos y unas sandalias del mismo color rojo que la manta antes mencionada, pero en lugar de llevar el hitae-tae de Konoha en su frente portaba un hitae-tae algo distinto con el kanji de "aceite" en el.

Su largo pelo el cual le llegaba algo por debajo de la cintura era de color blanco y una raya roja salía de ambos ojos las cuales terminaban en el mentón.

Puf, el sabio ermitaño no sabía que hacer. El quería seguir enseñando más cosas a la pequeña rubia, pero ella se iba esa misma tarde a Japón en donde se reencontraría con su padre y a la vez era el lugar en donde ella aprendería sobre su clan.

* * *

— Guau, esto es increíble.

Sora no paraba de mirar el barco en el que navegaba hacía Japón, en ese mismo instante. Por ahora la impresión de ver una tecnología tan avanzada a la cual por cierto no estaba para nada acostumbrada provocaba que no echara de menos a sus amigos de Konoha. Por suerte, Jiraiya al final prefirió ir con ella en el viaje durante algún tiempo para ayudarla a mejorar con los poderes de Kyubi y a la vez enseñar a la joven a ser una sabia de los sapos.

Reborn observaba la manera en la que se desenvolvía la pequeña rubia. En la aldea, los adultos que conocían a la chica de verdad le habían dicho que la muchacha era muy alegre, valiente, buena persona y perseverante. Pero estaba asombrado de la bondad de la pequeña, aún cuando le habían hablado de dicha cualidad, después de todo también le habían hablado del infierno en el que Sora vivía antes de volverse kunoichi y no comprendía como podía ser tan buena y dulce con todo el mundo con esa historia a cuestas.

* * *

Al llegar a Japón les esperaban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Él era una versión masculina y adulta de Sora sin las marcas en las mejillas, o dicho de otra manera, era Minato.

La mujer era una hermosa dama de la edad del rubio, ella tenía el cabello castaño cortado en una melena que le quedaba por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos también eran castaños. Esperaba a los viajeros con una bonita sonrisa en sus finos labios los cuales eran de color rosa de manera natural. La mujer era Nana, la actual pareja de Minato según Reborn.

Sora estaba muy contenta de poder conocer a su padre y a la vez de poder saber lo que era una madre aún cuando no fuera la que la dió a luz. Por su parte ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para que esta familia fuera feliz.

En cuanto bajaron del barco Nana abrazo a Sora mientras decía con voz alegre:

— O que alegría conocerte pequeña, yo soy Nana y espero que nos llevemos muy bien querida.

— Hola — decía a la vez Minato, o Iemitsu como se hacía llamar ahora, sin dejar de mirar a su hija con los ojos brillantes por la alegría de tenerla con él —, por Kami (Dios) que grande estas. Y me he perdido toda tu infancia.

Al terminar de hablar el rubio abrazó a la chica, mientras lágrimas del dolor pasado todos esos años creyéndola muerta salían de esos ojos que ella había heredado.

El grupo, ahora compuesto por tres adultos, una preadolescente y un bebé que no se comportaba como tal subieron a una limusina a la vez que se producía el reencuentro entre Jiraiya y su anterior alumno. Sora se sorprendió mucho cuando su padre, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y alegría al siquiera pensar en esa palabra, mencionó que su maestro presente de blancos y largos cabellos era su padrino. Durante todo el camino casi todos iban hablando, conociéndose mejor y pasando un agradable rato en familia. Reborn como buen asesino a sueldo y a la vez tutor personal de la chica no hablaba, solo escuchaba para ver cual sería la mejor manera de entrenar a su nueva alumna.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, Jiraiya había vuelto a Konoha al año de haber llegado a la ciudad de Namimori, residencia de Nana y lugar al que iba Iemitsu cuando descansaba de su trabajo. El padrino de Sora iba de viaje a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Y Minato consiguió poder ir todos los fines de semana para estar con su ahora esposa, Nana, y su adorable hija de la cual estaba muy orgulloso ya que podía notar como se esforzaba en sus estudios.

La primera vez que le dijeron a la muchacha que tenía que volver a estudiar en un colegio, a la pobre casi le dio algo. Cuando le explicaron que era obligatorio y que si no lo hacía aquellos que hacían cumplir la ley la alejarían de su familia aceptó a regañadientes. Lo más gracioso es que ahora se alegraba de ir a la escuela, ya que si, vale no era de las que mejores notas sacaba pero había conocido a un grupo de chicos y chicas con lo que ahora tenía una bonita amistad.

De ese, pequeño, grupo de amigos los primeros fueron la idol del colegio Sasagawa Kyoko y el mejor beisbolista de Nami Chuu, nombre de la escuela, el nombre del muchacho era Yamamoto Takeshi.

El chico era alto, de cortos cabellos morenos, amables ojos castaños los cuales a la hora de jugar su deporte favorito se volvían serios y duros. También mostraba que era un chico de sonrisa fácil, ya que cuando Sora lo conoció tenía en su agradablemente masculino rostro una sonrisa falsa que reconoció por las que la propia rubia mostraba cuando era más joven. Al momento de que la joven de ojos azules le ofreciera una auténtica amistad la sonrisa del muchacho cambió pero solo lo notaron Sora y el señor Yamamoto que era su padre.

Takeshi tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien formado gracias a los entrenamientos hechos en el club de béisbol. Además de que Sora lo había convencido de que se interesará en otros deportes por si algún día perdía su toque con su juego favorito y también se apuntó a Kendo causando solo una mejoría en sus características físicas.

Las prendas que usaba en su mayoría eran el uniforme masculino de Nami Chuu el cual usaba durante las clases, el uniforme de béisbol que lo usaba en el club y durante los partidos y el uniforme de Kendo que lo usaba durante los entrenamientos del club ya que todavía no había asistido a ninguna competición.

Kyoko por el contrario no hacía ninguna actividad deportiva ya que no se le daban bien. Pero estaba en el club de costura y ya le había cosido algunas prendas muy bonitas a todos sus amigos. Ya que así consideraba también al joven Yamamoto desde que ambos empezaron a juntarse con Sora.

Los cabellos de Kyoko cortados en una melena corta y en capas eran de castaños rojizos y dependiendo de la luz parecían de uno u otro color. Sus ojos eran de un tono castaño claro que recordaba algo a la miel. Ella era alguien muy inocente, siempre estaba feliz, con una sonrisa auténtica y muy bonita en sus labios.

Las prendas que estaba usando ella era el uniforme femenino de Nami Chuu, las únicas diferencias entre el uniforme masculino y el femenino era que las chicas debían usar una falda negra plisada y algunos pocos detalles en la parte de arriba del mismo.

A parte de estar siempre feliz, Kyoko era muy amable con todos y se habían unido al grupo de amistades de Sora y Takeshi la mejor amiga de la castaña, una joven morena de largos cabellos que sobrepasaban los hombros cuyo nombre era Kurokawa Hana. Los ojos de esta joven eran de un bonito tono gris oscuro.

Hana era una chica muy seria y madura, por ello al principio se llevaba mal con Sora ya que la rubia le parecía demasiado infantil. Pero un día, la heredera de Vongola se puso seria. Fue con unos brabucones que estaban atacando a algunos jóvenes que no podían defenderse, en ese momento Kurokawa término aceptándola tal y como era. Ya que ella notó que Sora solo hacía que era infantil como un acto para que los que no la conocían de verdad. Aunque de verdad era algo aniñada e ingenua.

El otro muchacho que se unió a su grupo fue Sasagawa Riohey, el hermano mayor de Kyoko. Él era el líder del club de boxeo y siempre estaba intentando que Sora y Takeshi se unieran al club con él. Riohey tenía el pelo corto y de color blanco. Sus ojos eran plateados y tenía una cicatriz que empezaba en su frente, pasaba por su ceja izquierda y terminaba cerca de la parte baja de su ojo. A la hora de actuar y comportarse parecía un niño pequeño.

Casi siempre que no usaba el uniforme de Nami Chuu, ya que era un año mayor que el resto, usaba los pantalones típicos de los boxeadores junto con vendas en las manos pero sin los guantes. También, siempre en todo momento tenía una tirita en el puente de su nariz.

Uzumaki Sora, la cual siguió usando el apellido de su madre biológica en honor a ella, se preparaba poco a poco durante esos años para aprender lo suficiente sobre Vongola y tomar el mando cuando fuese adulta.


	4. Se forma la famiglia

**Vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso, por desgracia tuve que decirle adiós a la inspiración para esta historia y después las vacaciones se me acabaron. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si podríais comentar a los que no lo hacéis para animarme e intentar subir antes.**

 **Fnix de Plata:** A las ideas o retos de los cuales me pediste mi opinión o decirte de alguien que pueda escribirlos, será lo primero y si alguien quiere coger alguna de las ideas y usarlas, por mi esta bien siempre y cuando para ti también este bien.

"En el primer reto, el fem Percy lo único que cambiaría es el nombre pero claro yo no soy muy buena inventando nombres y no debería hablar mucho. Pero la idea me a gustado mucho (soy fan de Percy Jackson y de One Piece así que el unir ambos mundos o leer alguna historia ue los una me encantaría)."

" En el segundo también me encanta la idea y el manga de Bleach por igual, jeje."

" Si como me has comentado tienes empezadas ambas historias me encantaría poder leerlas y ver que tan buena eres escribiendo, tu me ayudas y me animas a seguir con tus comentarios por lo que yo seguro que haría lo posible para hacer lo mismo contigo, mucha suerte y ánimo."

* * *

Empezaba otro día en Namimori, los más retrasados que iban a la escuela de Nami Chuu corrían para no llegar tarde y no recibir el castigo del prefecto.

Sora estaba sentada en su sitio esperando al profesor en turno mientras hablaba con Kyoko y Hana sobre un poco de todo, Takeshi se había quedado dormido encima de su mesa con el libro delante suyo y los demás alumnos no paraban de montar ruido.

Por culpa de todo el ruido provocado por sus compañeros, un joven moreno de ojos afilados cuyo color era un gris metálico y con cara de mal humor entro en la clase. Las ropas que usaba ese joven eran una camisa formal de color blanco y mangas largas, un cinturón marrón, pantalones y zapatos negros. Por último pero no menos importante usaba una chaqueta gakuran (es un tipo de uniforme militar usado solo por varones) que por fuera era negro y por dentro rojo. Además de que en su brazo izquierdo usaba una bandana roja con los kanji que se usan para la palabra "disciplina".

Sora pudo reconocerlo al momento, era el prefecto del colegio, para ella era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca, ya que nunca había tenido problemas con él y por ello la rubia no podía recordar el nombre de ese muchacho. La chica sabía que los demás, si que sabían como se llamaba el joven y que a la vez lo temían con pavor aún cuando ella no entendía por que.

El moreno de afilados ojos observó a todos los hervivoros presentes ante él, le llamó la atención una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, ella no le sonaba de los castigos impartidos a los inutiles presentes, aunque si que le parecía que la conocia de algo. Del grupo que rodeaba a esa rubia reconocia al as del beisbol que ahora también estaba metido en el kendo mostrando que no era tan hervivoro como parecía y a la idol del colegio que también mostraba un notable cambio desde la llegada de una joven carnivora que actuaba como hervivora. hmn, claro; era ella, esa chica rubia era la carnivora que estaba en su colegio. Khe, pero por desgracia no podía pedirle un combate para probarla. La dirección de su colegio importaba más en ese momento.

— Hervivoros, el hervivoro docente que imparte esta clase hoy no viene. No salgáis del aula y mantened el silencio u os mordere hasta la muerte.

Después de dar la información se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Sora estaba asombrada ya que la seriedad de ese chico le recordó a... la de él. Pero cambio rápido de pensamientos ya que no quería recordarlo.

Durante la segunda hora, al principio de esta misma anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo alumno el cual se presentó.

El chico era un joven de pelo plateado la cual le formaba una melena corta, sus ojos eran verdes y llevaba muchos anillos y acesorios los cuales le daban la pinta de un delincuente juvenil. Dicho aspecto hizo que casi todas las jóvenes de la clase suspiraran por él.

Cuando entró, el profesor le pidió que dijese su nombre y dijese algo sobre si mismo.

— Keh, Gokudera Hayato.

Después de esa escueta y agresiva presentación en la que el chico tenía el ceño fruncido y mala cara, el profesor le dijo a Hayato que se sentará en un asiento en la zona delantera de la clase. Pero él en vez de sentarse, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la mesa de Sora y meter una patada a dicho mueble. La rubia alzó la cabeza, sus pupilas en ese momento eran finas y alargadas y sus iris de azul habían cambiado a naranja.

— Que crees que haces chico.

Los ojos de Sora brillaron con intensidad en el nuevo tono que había adquirido, mientras le gruñia esa oración al joven. Él le contestó, en un susurro para que nadie más lo escuchará, diciendo:

— Hmp, hoy, en el patio de este centro, te esperaré para ver si eres digna de ser la juudaime (décima) Vongola.

* * *

Cuando Sora llegó al patio, Gokudera ya estaba allí esperandola. De los amigos de la chica, todos menos Ryohei estaban cerca espiando lo que el de cabellos plateados quería hacer, la rubia no sabía si su contrincante notaba que ellos estaban hay, después de todo estaba hasta Hana, se habían escondido detrás del edificio de la escuela y para su impresión tenían hasta palomitas. Reborn también estaba cerca con palomitas como si fuera a ver una película de acción o algo así, solo que de él no le sorprendía, aunque el hitman no se escondía ya que estaba mirando desde la cerca que rodeaba toda la escuela por que Reborn quería ver el resultado de este "combate".

Los ojos de la muchacha cambiaron de su usual azul a un tono naranja, a la vez que una llama del mismo color le salía en la frente. El hecho de que esto ocurriera por la voluntad de la chica hizo sonreír a su tutor. Dado que no había necesitado la bala de la última voluntad para entrar en modo hiper.

El combate empezó con el joven de plateados cabellos sacando algunos cartuchos de dinamita, encendiendo las mechas y lanzando esos objetos a Sora como ataque.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, que hizo unos movimientos de manos que Gokudera no comprendio por lo rápidos que eran. Cuando termino, una brisa cortaba la mecha de los cartuchos los cuales ya estaban en el suelo.

El chico volvió a lanzar sus cartuchos de dinamita, estos mismos estando en pleno vuelo surgió otra brisa centrada solo en la mecha, ésta más rápida y fuerte que antes, cortando la cuerda de todos los cartuchos otra vez.

La sonrisa de Sora había desaparecido el "combate" ya no le hacía gracia. La rubia volvió a mover las manos haciendo gestos e inchando su pecho con aire contenido. Cuando finalizó dijo el resultado en voz alta, aunque no uso el auténtico poder de la técnica que estaba utilizando:

— Fūton: Renkūdan Tsubute (elemento viento: bala perforadora de aire).

Gokudera quedo impactado contra la pared a varios metros de él. Con cortes pequeños en la ropa y algunos rasguños en la piel de los cuales salían hilitos de sangre de ellos. El muchacho estaba impresionado, no sabía que habían sido esos ataques, ni como la joven frente a él los había hecho.

En el momento en el cual Gokudera Hayato superó el shock producido por el ataque de Sora, se levantó y durante un momento a todos los espectadores les pareció ver orejas y cola de perro en el de plateados cabellos mientras él estaba alabando a la joven Uzumaki.

Cuando su, autodenominado, mano derecha estaba adorando a su "juudaime" (décima), como Gokudera había empezado a llamar a Sora, la muchacha ordenó guardar silencio. A la rubia le había parecido escuchar un leve ruido cerca. Cuando se puso a observar la fuente del sonido notó que alguien se alejaba de la zona del combate.

* * *

Los días pasaban, Hayato se unió al grupo de Sora y ella, como al resto de todos sus amigos le estaba enseñando a usar el chakra. El descubrir esta energía y que fue con ella que su adorada juudaime lo derrotó le hizo querer aprender a luchar usándola para así ser una digna mano derecha de su maravillosa y poderosa jefa.

Sora le explicó, como ya lo hizo hacía mucho a sus otros amigos los tipos de chakra y los estilos de combate con él.

De los amigos de Sora; Kyoko estaba aprendiendo, por cuenta propia y como podía, a usar chakra médico; Hana usando unas tonfas y kunais aprendía Taijutsu. Takeshi, mezclándolo con el estilo Shigure Shoen Ryu del señor Yamamoto, aprendía el arte de las katas para espadas del clan Uzumaki, el cual se lo enseñaba Minato a quien su difunta esposa Kushina se lo había enseñado en el pasado. Ryohei aprendía Taijutsu, sin armas, junto a Hana. Y por último pero no menos importante Hayato decidió aprender ninjutsu junto con chakra elemental, en el cual su elemento era el fuego.

El de plateados cabellos se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que todos sabían cual era el elemento de su chakra elemental. Siendo el de Ryohei el fuego y el viento, Takeshi era natural en el elemento agua al igual que Hana, Kyoko usaba el elemento tierra y Sora el elemento aire. Lo cual según las palabras de Reborn y de la Uzumaki era fantástico ya que había mucha variedad de poderes en el grupo.

Sora estaba contenta ya que su famiglia tenía más miembros de los que se ve a simple vista. Tenía a su tormenta con Hayato; a la lluvia con Takeshi; a dos soles, aunque uno de ellos también fuese una niebla no oficial, con los hernanos Sasagawa y a una nube con Hana, también estaba su amiga Sakura en las naciones elementales con la cual seguía en contacto a través de cartas y sabía que aún faltaban muchos más por llegar, a los cuales podía o no conocer. Sora estaba feliz ya que en sus amigos, su padre y la adorable Nana había encontrado a su fagmilia.


	5. Conociendo al rayo y a la usuaria del ve

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Pero había perdido la inspiración y lo que se me ocurría eran cosas que saldrán en el futuro a la vez que también eran otras historias que algún día publicaré.**

 **CanutoMerodeador:** Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Puedo tardar me mucho, pero no quiero abandonarla e intentaré terminarla.

 **Fnix de Plata:** Con lo tardarte en pasarme una parte de tu otra historia y que pudiste tranquila, te entiendo tenías más cosas que hacer, es normal. Las dos partes de la historia que me has pasado son geniales.

De ambas la de "Princesa del Mar" me ha yamado mucho la atención, el nombre le queda perfecto y de los chicos que me has mencionado debes elegir el que más te guste a tí. Aunque debo reconocer que de los tres que has puesto como ejemplo mi favorito es Ace.

En la otra historia la de "El príncipe" me llama mucho la atención, ese tipo de historias en las que Tsuna es abandonado por sus padres y hace su vida lejos de ellos me gusta bastante (tengo que reconocer que odio a Iemitsu por no aparecer en la vida de su hijo durante años y sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación por él).

Me tienes intrigda por ambas historias y estoy deseando el momento en el que empieces a publicar. Pero tendré paciencia, a cuando tú las publiques para leer lo que escribas.

 **Kuroyami Mirai:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que seas mi fan, perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que siga gustandote.

* * *

 **Conciendo al rayo y a la usuaria del veneno.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada de Hayato a sus vidas, y Sora había conseguido que dejará en paz a Takeshi, solo que aún a veces tenían que pararle los pies para que no atacara a cualquiera que molestará a su querida juudaime.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo por la zona y eso a Sora y a todos sus amigos les encantaba ya que podían entrenar en una zona deshabitada cerca de la ciudad de Namimori.

Pero a la vez, la intuición de Sora le decía que está paz no duraría mucho. Por ello es que se aseguraba de que sus amigos aprendieran rápido las bases del chakra.

Un día, volviendo a casa de la zona en la que entrenaban, estando ya en su calle solos Sora y Reborn, ella pudo ver a un bebé de aparentemente cinco años usando un mono con estampado e incluso cola de vaca.

Los cabellos, rizados, del pequeño eran de color negro y con un estilo afro, tenía unos cuernos amarillos de adorno en su pelo, sus ojos eran de un verde hierva muy bonito y en ambas mejillas justo debajo de los ojos se mostraba una marca con forma de almohadillas.

El pequeño saco un objeto que Sora no reconoció de primeras, pero su intuición le decía que ese objeto era peligroso. No lo reconoció hasta el momento en que el niño le lanzó esa especie de bola ovalada a Reborn, ya que recordó ayer visto en un libro sobre armas de fuego que a ese objeto se le llamaba granada. Cuando recordó que tipo de arma era y cual era su función, se alejó del sitio en el que iba a caer, aunque no tuvo que alejarse mucho dado que su tutor alejó la granada con un bastón en el que su camaleón mascota, cuyo nombre era León, se había transformado. Ese objeto explosivo fue devuelto a su dueño quedando el pequeño niño herido por la explosión producida por el arma.

Sora preocupada se acercó al niño y lo recogió para curarle las heridas; sorprendiendose, ya que teniendo en cuenta que la granada le había explotado en pleno rostro el pequeño no tenía nada grave. Solo se le veía un poco sucio y el hecho de que estaba llorando a mares por el susto. Motivo por el cual la rubia lo estaba meciendo para poder calmarlo.

— Y ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeño? — preguntó Sora con voz tierna al bebé entre sus brazos.

— Mi nombre es Bovino Lambo, pertenezco a la familia Bovino. Y me han ordenado matar a Reborn si quiero poder volver con mi famiglia.

El niño mostraba una sonrisa como si su misión estuviera bien, mientras que a Sora se le caía el alma al suelo por como trataba al bebé su propia gente, aquellos que deberían cuidarlo y quererlo.

Cuando junto con el recién encontrado pequeño entraron en la casa de la rubia, encontraron a Nana dado que ella salía a hacer algunas compras para la cena.

— ¡Ara ara! ¿Quién es ese tierno bebé? — Fue lo que la mujer preguntó al ver al niño, aún sucio, en brazos de la pequeña de la casa.

— Es un pequeño que ahora mismo no tiene donde quedarse. — Aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que sabía que sólo con la vida que Lambo había tenido Nana e Iemitsu lo adoptarían, Sora puso su mejor voz de pena, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas falsas, ya que quería que su famiglia adoptara al niño para salvarlo de sus abusivos parientes. — Su famiglia le ha ordenado una misión imposible de cumplir y solo podrá volver a su casa si la cumple ya que si no lo hace seguramente terminará muerto.

Al final de lo dicho, para dar algo más de drama, las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos se derramaron por sus mejillas formando pequeños ríos mientras que a la vez la rubia hacía pequeños pucheros para enternecer al dulce y cariñoso corazón de la mujer que era su figura materna.

— ¡Kami sama (Dios)! Pobre akambo (bebé). — La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca con lágrimas furtivas escapando de sus grande orbes teñidos de dolor por lamentar la triste y corta vida del pequeño frente a ella.

Reborn y Sora sonreían en su interior, aunque por motivos distintos. El tutor bebé por lo buena que estaba empezando a ser su alumna con las manipulaciones, aunque sólo aya asegurado algo que era muy probable que pasara. Y la joven heredera de Vongola por introducir de manera exitosa al que su intuición le decía que sería su guardián del rayo.

* * *

Lambo aprendía lentamente, como un niño de la academia, a usar el chakra.

Cuando Hayato se quejo de que se hiciera así con el pequeño, Sora le dijo que lo normal en las naciones elementales era aprender a usar chakra a partir de de los seis años si se era hijo de civiles y a partir de los tres si se pertenecía a una familia importante.

— Lambo tiene cinco años, por lo que solo lleva dos años de retraso con el aprendizaje sobre el chakra, con él podemos tomarnoslo con calma. Vosotros tenéis de catorce años en adelante, es normal que tenga prisa por que aprendáis todo lo necesario. — Fueron las palabras de Sora al momento de terminar la pequeña discusión con su autonombrada mano derecha.

* * *

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, cuando un día una hermosa joven en bicicleta le lanzó una lata de refresco a Sora diciéndole que la tomase si quería, tomando Uzumaki la lata al vuelo. Kyoko y Hana que iban acompañando a la rubia a la vuelta a casa desde la escuela se extrañaron de la amabilidad de esa mujer.

— Sora chan — dijo Kyoko —, ¿Sabes quién es esa persona? — Mientras que sólo la de castaños cabellos exteriorizaba su preocupación, Hana también se veía preocupada gracias a la expresión en su cara, por si esa amabilidad era en realidad uno de los ya conocidos, pero imposibles de lograr, intentos de asesinato en contra de la heredera Vongola.

— Aún no se quien es ella, pero mi intuición me dice que seremos amigas tarde o temprano. — Ella se paró un momento para tirar la lata a la basura, sin abrirla.

La sonrisa del cielo tranquilizó a la chica sol y a la seria pero amable nube que eran dos de sus tres mejores amigas. Si la rubia decía que según su intuición así iba a ser, entonces era por que al final así sería de verdad.

Esa misma tarde, en la casa Sawada/Uzumaki estando solos Reborn y Sora, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Reborn mando a su alumna a abrir y ella se encontró a la misma joven dama que le había lanzado la lata de refresco, pero en esta ocasión estaba disfrazada de pizzera y con una caja de dicho alimento en manos, entonces sacó una máscara antigas y abrió la caja saliendo un gas venenoso de esta misma.

En cuanto Reborn apareció disparando a la caja, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo fuera de la casa y lejos de la entrada.

— Ciaossu, Bianchi — dijo el pequeño tutor a la mujer.

Ahora que Sora podía pararse y verla bien notaba que no sólo sus delicados rasgos que evocaban a la nobleza la hacían hermosa, sino que sus largos cabellos hasta el final de la espalda y de color rosado eran muy bonitos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran exactamente iguales a los de Hayato tenía una buena figura y un tatuaje de escorpión de color negro en el hombro izquierdo.

— Reborn, amado mió, he estado buscándote por años, hasta que por fin te he encontrado. Deja este mundo tan horriblemente pacífico y vuelve al bajo mundo a mi lado ya que es más peligroso y emocionante — Bianchi dijo esas palabras con los ojos brillantes de amor, ilusión y sueños que para ella eran muy agradables, también tenía un tierno sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas dándole un aspecto muy tierno y una voz dulcemente empalagosa y amorosa.

— Ya te he dicho, en todas las respuestas a las cartas que me has mandado a través del noveno Vongola, que no puedo volver a Italia. Mi deber ahora es entrenar a Sora para que sea una buena Donna (título que recibe una mujer que sea líder en la mafia italiana).

Al final, aún teniendo la heredera Vongola una amenaza sobre su cabeza, la hermosa mujer se fue mientras decía que recuperaría a su amado Reborn de las garras de esa, según sus palabras, bruja que quería arrebatárselo.

— ¿Reborn?, ¿Por que Bianchi decía que era tu novia? — La voz de Sora sonó baja, sin fuerza, al hacer esa pregunta, con el flequillo cubriéndose los ojos y, ni ella entendía porque, una extraña presión en la zona de su pecho.

— Solo a sido una de mis múltiples amantes, nada de que preocuparse. — Sin mirar a su alumna se alejó tras decir esas palabras, mientras que Sora se quedaba quieta con la mano en el pecho por la zona del corazón con los ojos tapados por su flequillo y una mueca de dolor en sus finos labios.

Al día siguiente cuando llegó a la escuela, Sora se detuvo un momento, provocando que Kyoko y Haru que iban con ella se pararán a mirarla.

— Chicas, atentas a la comida al terminar de hacerla en la clase de cocina. Si notáis lo más raro en ella tirarla, estará envenenada. Tenemos que avisar también a los chicos.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras de su cielo y las tres entraron en clases.

Al terminar la última clase, la cual era la de cocinar, todas las alumnas entregaron los onigiris que habían hecho a sus compañeros masculinos y a la vez se disponían ellas mismas a degustar sus propios platos y los de sus compañeras. Todos querían probar la comida hecha por Sora y Kyoko, ya que ellas dos juntas eran las idols de la escuela. Pero segundos antes de que los cogieran, tan rápido que sólo Sora y sus amigos lo notaron, alguien por debajo de la mesa hizo un cambiazo con el plato hecho por la rubia por otro con la misma comida pero lleno de veneno.

Los Vongola actuaron con rapidez, cogiendo el plato envenenado y deshaciéndose de su contenido de manera que pareciese que se lo habían comido ellos. Por suerte durante el resto de ese día no hubo más intentos de asesinato por parte de Bianchi.

Habían pasado varios días, desde el incidente en la clase de cocina. Cuando Sora volviendo de clase entró a su cuarto y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a Reborn y a Bianchi, los cuales estaban sentados y hablando. En el momento en el que Reborn la vió, él le explicó a la dueña de la habitación que a partir de ese momento la joven adulta de rosados cabellos se iba a quedar para ayudar con las tutorías y enseñarle economía del hogar, a la vez que Bianchi iba diciendo lo contrario en sentido de que se quedaba por amor. Esa información a la rubia no le gusto y por ello al agachar la cabeza para que no vieran sus ojos su rostro se ensombreció, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa que aunque parecía auténtica Reborn sabía que no lo era. Al tutor eso no le gusto.

El timbre sonó y Sora aprovechó para salir corriendo a atender la puerta. Al mirar quien era se encontró con Gokudera Hayato, la rubia hizo entrar a su guardián de la tormenta mientras que él le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda con algo o tenía algún problema.

— Oye Hayato, ¿Por casualidad, no tendrás alguna hermana o algo así?

El de cabellos plateados quedo paralizado con la pregunta hecha por su querida juudaime.

— P-pero ¿Por que me haces esa pregu-gunta juudaime sama?

— Por una mujer que tiene los mismos ojos que tu, se ha acoplado en mi casa, su nombre es Bianchi y...

— ¿Bi-Bianchi? — Las pupilas en los ojos de Hayato se hicieron más pequeñas de la impresión, cerró la boca con fuerza y perdió el equilibrio en las piernas cayendo sentado en el genkan*. — Por favor juudaime, salgamos y te lo contaré en otra parte.

El cielo y su tormenta salieron de la casa y dieron un paseo. Cuando, según los pensamientos del chico estuvieron lo bastante alejados, él empezó su historia.

— "Bianchi, es mi hermana mayor. Viví con ella en el castillo de mi padre durante mis primeros ocho años de vida."

"Un día, hice un recital de piano y mi hermana para darme suerte hizo unas galletas, las cuales como es normal me las comí. Lo que yo no sabía en ese entonces es que mi hermana todo lo que cocina se vuelve veneno. Durante el recital me mareé y lo hice fatal, pero al público le encantó y mi padre se aseguró de que se hicieran más recitales en los cuales Bianchi siempre me daba galletas."

"Desde ese entonces, tengo miedo de mi hermana, cada vez que la veo me entra dolor de estómago y me pongo muy enfermo. Por eso no la quiero cerca mio."

— Yo tampoco la quiero cerca, aunque es por motivos distintos — pensó la chica, intentando no expresarlo.

*Zona al principio de las casas japonesas que parece una grada en la que dejan los zapatos para no entrar tierra dentro de la casa


	6. Nuevos amigos

Sora estaba confusa, su intuición le decía a gritos que la joven ante ella era buena para la familia. Pero algo, distinto, dentro de ella le decía que la echara y que no la dejara volver a entrar a su casa. Ambas emociones eran fuertes dentro de la joven rubia y no sabía a quien acudir.

Lo más parecido que conocía a la intuición Vongola era la habilidad de detención de los shinobis y de las kunoichis, y en ese mismo instante no había ninguno oficial a cientos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba.

Además de que no confiaba en expresar sus dudas a través de ese objeto llamado teléfono, dado que en lecciones su padre le había explicado formas de robar información usando ese objeto antes mencionado.

También pensó en preguntar a algún miembro de su familia, pero no quería que se pusieran de malas con otro, en este caso otra, miembro de la misma.

Sora suspiró y volvió a mirar la situación que había causado todos estos pensamientos.

Reborn, sentado en las piernas de Bianchi mientras que ella le daba de comer a él en la boca. Sora, sin saber por qué, no soportó más ver esa escena y excusandose con los demás salió de la casa.

Después de haber andado algo por la calle, intentando despejarse, ella vió a ese chico. El muchacho que tanto se parecía a... No, no podía pensarlo siquiera. Aún que a Sora le sorprendió que el pensar en él ya no le doliera como antes.

El prefecto estaba dando su usual ronda para atrapar a los hervivoros que rompieran las normas impuestas en el pueblo. Iba tranquilo, ya que estaba solo, sin ningún transgresor a las normas cerca. Cuando la vió. Esa poderosa carnívora que había visto luchar, sin dañar nada, en el patio de Nami Chuu hace algunos días.

Ahora que él lo pensaba, se daba cuenta que todavía no había castigado a la joven carnívora por haber luchado en su territorio. Una pequeña pero egocéntrica sonrisa se formó entre los labios del joven muchacho. Sacó sus armas, unas tonfas metálicas y se preparó para atacar al la chica.

Sora sintió el instinto de pelea acercarse.

Pudo esquivar el golpe que le lanzó el chico.

Ella miró al prefecto, a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Por que? — preguntó ella, con voz de mando.

— Rompistes las reglas. — Fue la respuesta del joven, al entender que ella le preguntaba que por que la atacaba. El prefecto bufo, ya que a él no le gustaba que le ordenarán nada, no tenía porque responder, pero podía ver que ella era distinta y por eso contestó.

El pequeño combate proseguía, y Sora sin esperarlo había encontrado un método para aclarar su mente.

La rubia miró en rededor y vió que todavía estaban en el pueblo. El chico notó la acción de su contrincante y se dió cuenta del mismo dato. Con sólo mirarse al los ojos comprendieron lo que el otro quería hacer.

Se alejaron de esa zona, llegando a un descampado. La nueva zona estaba alejada del pueblo.

Una sonrisa de anticipación surgió en los labios de Sora y una pequeña y sarcástica sonrisa apareció en los de el joven.

Se pusieron otra vez en posición de combate.

El prefecto volvió a sacar las tonfas, que había guardado al moverse a otra localización, y atacó a Sora.

La heredera de Vongola esquivó ese golpe, el cual agrietó el suelo al golpearlo.

Ella empezó a hacer los sellos necesarios para usar uno de los dos jutsus (técnicas) que uso contra Hayato.

— **Futon: Renkūdan Tsubute**

El chico pudo, con dificultad, esquivar el ataque para después, con las tonfas entre sus manos intentar golpear a la de rubios cabellos.

Los minutos pasaban, se llevaban el estrés de la joven gracias a la lucha que continuaba sin cuartel.

El moreno estaba sorprendido, esta era la primera persona de una edad cercana a la suya propia que podía combatirlo de esa manera. Eso alegraba al de grises y metálicos ojos, ya que por fin podría tener a una buena contrincante.

Sora intentaba recordar que norma o normas había roto para que el más famoso carnívoro de Nami Chuu la atacara. Por otro lado al fin recordaba el nombre del chico: Hibari Kioya.

Cuando se cansaron de enfrentarse entre sí, ya había anochecido. Horas habían pasado y a Sora el combate le aclaró las ideas.

Hibari observó a la chica frente a él, no era una muchacha normal y eso le agradaba. Cuando decidió lo que hacer mostró la misma egocéntrica sonrisa y sin decir nada, dió media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Todos los amigos de Sora que iban con ella a clase, la habían llamado el día anterior. Ellos habían avisado que por distintos motivos no podían acompañarla en el camino a clases. Por ese motivo la chica hacía el usual camino solo con Reborn.

Ambos, alumna y tutor tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, la de Sora era pequeña pero muy bonita y la de Reborn te daba ganas de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. El motivo de esas dos sonrisas era por que sabían que una vecina los estaba siguiendo, y les divertía el intento de la chica por pasar desapercibida de sus agudos sentidos.

Cuando Sora se aburrió de burlarse internamente de esa muchacha, dió media vuelta y la encaró.

— Hola, ¿Como te llamas? ¿Por que te escondes? ¿Huyes de alguien?

Para disfrutar del rostro de la joven al ser descubierta. Sora se fijó, la chica era castaña, un tono oscuro, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta recogida por un lazo y que terminaba algo por encima del cuello, sus ojos también eran marrones y el tono de su piel era ligeramente tostado. La muchacha vestía el uniforme de una escuela privada de Namimori la cual solo aceptaba a chicas.

La joven se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear, agachó la cabeza con el flequillo tapándose los ojos. Sora empezó a pensar que unos segundos más tan sonrojada y empezaría a emitir vapor como en los anime a los que se había enganchado.

— N-no huyo solo que quería abrazar a ese lindo bebé.

Sora se rasco un poco el interior de la oreja por el sonido tan agudo que emitió la chica en frente suya al hablar.

— No te lo aconsejo.

Murmuró Sora antes de que su tutor comentará nada. Ambos la escucharon y la miraron con duda. La chica bufo, quien se creía la otra joven para ordenarle nada. Por el contrario, Reborn dió una sutil y sádica sonrisa entendiendo, o creyendo entender, por que su alumna no quería que esa chica se acercaba a él.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme acercarme a ese bebé? — La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y a simple vista se notaba lo enfadaba que estaba por lo dicho por Sora.

La kunoichi suspiró con resignación. Pensando rápidamente para inventar una historia creíble. El tutor al notar lo que la heredera de Vongola pensaba decidió callar durante un rato para ver como terminaba este encuentro.

— Primero, no lo conoces de nada y hacercandote así a él pareces una acosadora. Segundo ahora mismo por como te comportas podría tacharte de pedófila. Tercero y último es mi hermano pequeño y teniendo en cuenta las dos primeras razones no lo quiero cerca tuya ni de broma.

El bebé alzó las cejas y abrió los ojos de la impresión. Mientras que la chica volvía a sonrojarse de la misma manera de segundos antes dándose cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho.

— Ti-tienes razón, lo he hecho mal, m-me disculpo. ¡Ha! Antes me has preguntado mi nombre y la respuesta es Miura Haru. Reitero perdóname por comportarme de esa manera antes, no me estaba dando cuenta de la falta de respeto que estaba cometiendo.

A Sora le asombro lo rápido que habló la chica en cuanto dejo de tartamudear por la vergüenza. Los azules ojos de la heredera de Vongola mostraron destellos de luz en el iris a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Por supuesto nadie lo notó, ya que era su intuición avisando de algo; se centró en la chica en frente suya, la miró a los ojos y entendió. Por ello, una sincera y hermosa sonrisa se formó en los carnosos labios de Sora.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez. Haru, que por cierto tenía llamas de tipo rayo, ahora también formaba parte de la famiglia de la décima Vongola. Añadiendo que su elemento de chakra también era el rayo.

Durante el tiempo pasado en el que se incluía un periodo de vacaciones habían conocido a varias personas, algunas pasaron a formar parte de la cada vez más grande décima famiglia Vongola, mientras que otros se volvían importantes aliados

Sora recordó cuando conoció a su auto proclamado hermano mayor, en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a Hayato cuando dijo que sería su mano derecha. El nombre de su nuevo "hermano" era Dino Cavallone, diciendo primero el nombre ya que se presentó de esa manera. Dino, un joven mayor que Sora de cabellos rubios ojos de color marrón y un tatuaje que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, decidió probar a sus guardianes secuestrandola y mandándolos a luchar con una banda yakuza "ficticia", que en realidad si existía ya que fue Reborn quien dijo el nombre de los yakuzas. Sora aún se reía recordando que sus chicos no habían dejado piedra sobre piedra al buscarla por la base, y que esa banda había terminado disuelta por que los integrantes no querían volver a salir de sus casas. Teniendo eso en cuenta Dino los había aprobado sin dudar. Después de eso él volvió a Italia siendo un importante aliado.

Otro recuerdo fue cuando conoció a la pequeña y dulce I Pin, una niña china con ropas típicas de su país siendo la camisa de color rojo y los pantalones negros, su cabello de color negro y sus bonitos ojos grises, que no se podían ver bien por que los tenía entrecerrados. La conoció por que la pequeña I Pin, que trabaja a sus tiernos cinco años como asesina a sueldo, la confundió con un objetivo. Al final se aclaró toda la confusión y para aprender mejor el japonés la pequeña fue adoptada por Nana.

También estaba cuando conocieron a Fūta della Stela, también conocido como Ranking Prince Fūta, la ropa que usaba era una jersey verde y unos pantalones vaqueros y una bufanda blanca con líneas de color gris oscuro, además de que su cabello era de unión castaño tirando a miel y sus ojos eran marrones. El niño de tiernos nueve años había huido de una famiglia mafiosa que era abusiva con él y se topó con Sora. En cuanto el muchacho vió a la heredera de Vongola empezó a pedir su ayuda. Hacía eso ya que según él ella era la mafiosa más protectora con los niños pequeños que además hubieran sido abandonados o maltratados. Y tenía razón, ya que fue conocer su historia y volverse una "leona salvaje" que protegía a su "cachorro". Al final Fūta terminó siendo otro hermano adoptivo para Sora.

En otra ocasión conoció al doctor Shamal, un viejo pervertido al que a cambio de que no la tocara de la manera que él quería le prometió presentarle al creador de la saga de libros cuyo nombre era Icha Icha Paradise. Que más había que decir a parte de que al escuchar eso el médico casi se pone a besarle los pies a Sora y accedió a curar, como aliado, a cualquier miembro de la famiglia aún cuando fuese un hombre. Fue gracioso que ese mismo día Hayato terminase muy herido por un entrenamiento excesivo con su chakra elemental y Shamal tuvieran que demostrar que decía la verdad.

Luego también estaban las aventuras vividas con todos, como la vez en el cementerio que se querían asustar todos entre todos y al final Fūta fue el único que no tubo miedo. Otra ocasión en la que Lambo desapareció y un chico pelirrojo y con gafas de la edad de Sora lo llevo de nuevo a casa. Y también la vez de la boda fallida entre Reborn y Bianchi durante la cual Sora estuvo muy irritada, pero se tranquilizó cuando todo terminó en una fiesta sorpresa de aniversario entre Iemitsu, el padre de Sora y Nana.

Muchas más cosas habían pasado, increíbles aventuras; más peleas, sin que la famiglia de Sora se enterase, entre Hibari Kioya y la muchacha lo que estaba provocando que poco a poco, de manera muy lenta, el chico se volviera la nube de los Vongola.

* * *

Del grupo de Sora, solo la acompañaban Hayato, la Tormenta, y Takeshi, la Lluvia. Iban hacia la escuela y los ciudadanos los miraban de reojo a la vez que murmuraban entre ellos. Causando incomodidad en la única chica de los tres.

— Míralos...

— Son de Nami Chuu...

— Van muy tranquilos...

—... ¿No lo saben?...


	7. Ataque y contraataque

**Ataque y contraataque**

Sora, Takeshi y Hayato acababan de llegar al edificio de Nami Chuu encontrándose a todos los alumnos en la puerta, juntos, la manera en la que iban hacía que parecieran una manada de "hervivoros asustados" tal y como diría el prefecto de Namimori. El mencionado estaba cerca, hablando con Kusakabe, su mano derecha del comité de disciplina, quien era un joven con un tupé negro al más puro estilo del cantante Elvis y que a la vez parecía un yakuza con las ropas negras que vestía.

La usuaria de la llama del cielo observaba el panorama con atención. Teniendo en cuenta el como les miraban los adultos durante el camino, lo que susuraban sobre ellos y el, increíble pero cierto, como estaban los alumnos en la puerta de la escuela sin que Hibari les atacara; eso significaba que algo grabe había pasado. Además a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que estaba preocupada por Fūta ya que hacía una semana que el pequeño estaba desaparecido.

Hibari se acercó con aparente tranquilidad, pero Sora notaba los hombros tensos del prefecto. Los guardianes y amigos de la heredera de Vongola se pusieron delante de la muchacha ya que no sabían, para nada, lo bién que su amiga se llevaba con el chico que era un año mayor que ellos.

Al prefecto no le importó la manera de actuar de los dos chicos y con aparente desinterés miró a la joven para decirle con voz monocorde:

— ¿No vas a ver al herbívoro gritón de tu manada?

Sora pudo ver que el comentario era por preocupación genuina hacía ella y sus propios amigos que tenía los cuales según Hibari eran su manada.

Por su propia parte y bajo sus propias experiencias el guardián de la tormenta y el de la lluvia pensaron que el prefecto lo había dicho burlándose de su amiga y por ello iniciaron un intento de ataque para defender a la chica. Siendo detenidos, para su asombro, por la misma persona a la que estaban protegiendo, dejando a Takeshi y a Hayato quietos y sin saber como actuar por la sorpresa.

Sora dirigió sus azules ojos a los orbes de un gris metálico de Hibari Kioya, si él le preguntaba por la salud de uno de sus amigos era claramente por que lo que fuera que pasara en la escuela había afectado a su famiglia de una u otra manera. ¿El herbívoro gritón? Eso significaba que era Sasagawa Ryohei el relacionado con el incidente sea este cual sea, ya que Hibari de sus guardianes solo sabía de las chicas que estudiaban en Nami chuu y los tres chicos que también estudiaban en el mismo cento.

Sora frunció el ceño, ella no sabía que le hubiera pasado algo a su guardián masculino del sol y eso hacía que se sintiera mal, ya que no había podido proteger a un miembro de su familia.

La joven miró en rededor para ubicar a su sensei, ya que le extrañaba que él no le dijera de lo que le pasaba a Ryohei y no la regañase por no estar atenta a sus "subordinados" como lo diria él, pero al parecer ocurría una de dos con Reborn, o no estaba cerca o no quería mostrarse en ese momento. Con el problema que parecía que la Uzumaki tenía encima, como fuese la secunda opción, le iba a gritar algunas cosas al hitman.

Sora le pidió indicaciones al prefecto del lugar en el que estaba Ryohei, con una promesa tácita de que le daría las gracias con una lucha en otro momento. Después de eso, salió corriendo al hospital en el que estaba ingresado su guardián del sol, a la vez que Hibari recibía una llamada que hizo que fuera rápidamente en una dirección concreta.

Al llegar al cuarto en el que Ryohei estaba, encontró a Kyoko curando a su hermano con sus llamas del sol. Hana estaba al lado de la puerta por si alguien que no tuviese conocimientos de las llamas intentará entrar, al verlos la usuaria de llamas de la nube se alejó un poco de la puerta para dejar pasar a su cielo y a dos de los guardianes principales, ya que siendo estos los más fuertes era ese el motivo de que fueran los guardianes oficiales.

Sora se acercó a su _sereno_ (sol en italiano) y vió que gracias a kami la hermana de su sol ya lo había curado y no quedaba ninguna marca de la pelea en la que había sido derrotado.

— Sora, creo que esto lo ha hecho otra famiglia. — Fueron las primeras palabras que Kyoko le dijo en cuanto la vió.

— ¿Por qué? — La de cabellos dorados no separaba los ojos del cansado y recuperado rostro de su guardián, buscando la más mínima herida sin curar a la vez que cuestionaba a su interlocutora. Por suerte su otra guardiana del sol había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

— A Ryohei le faltaban algunos dientes cuando llegó a este hospital — dijo Hana, introduciéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

— Khe, ¿y que? Un buen puñetazo puede arrancarte algunos dientes, eso no explica nada. — Hayato, como siempre intentando discutir con todos los que no fueran su adorada Sora.

— Pero no arrancan un número determinado en cada víctima, ¿o no? — Otra vez comentó la chica con llamas de la nube.

— ¿A que te refieres? — En esta ocasión fue el guardián de la lluvia el que habló, adelantandose a Gokudera para que el último no iniciara una pelea. Mientras que Sora estaba atenta a toda la conversación pasando los ojos de uno a otro y escuchaba con atención a todos sus amigos.

— Varios alumnos de Nami Chuu están en este hospital. A todos le han arrancado de uno a varios dientes por orden de cuando sufrieron el ataque. A cuantos más atacan más dientes les arrancan y lo hacen a conciencia, me parece que incluso usan alicates para ello — dijó Kyoko con la voz más calmada que pudo emplear —. Creo que buscan a Sora, por eso están atacando de manera indiscriminada por si asi dañan a algún miembro de la _famiglia_ y que ella se muestre para defender a esa persona.

— Es que, en verdad, eso es lo que esta pasando.

Sora dirigió su mirada a un punto en especifico del techo, lugar del cual provenía la nueva y a la vez conocida voz. Mientras que sus amigos miraban a su alrededor ya que no notaban la presencia del nuevo visitante en el cuarto.

— Esta mañana, me llegó un mensaje del _nono_ Vongola avisando de que un peligroso criminal se ha escapado de la prisión de Vendicare y que ha venido a Japón para atacar al decimo. El nombre de ese criminal es Rokudo Mukuro, lo acompañaban varias personas, por desgracia aún no conocemos el número exacto de personas ni sus nombres. Al parecer se están haciendo pasar por alumnos en la academia de Kokuyo. Por cierto, tenemos imágenes de cuando Mukuro fue apresado, así será más fácil localizarlo.

En el momento que termino de hablar, se abrió una pequeña compuerta justo en el mismo punto que Sora estaba observando y de esa puerta secreta salió Reborn con algunas fotos en la mano. Fue hay cuando el resto de los que estaban en el cuarto pudieron ver al hitman.

La heredera de Vongola miró a su sensei y le preguntó:

— ¿Por eso tú no nos acompañasté al colegio?

El bebé asintio con la cabeza a la pregunta de su alumna con una casi invisible sonrisa. Él podía notarlo, Sora estaba enfadada consigo misma. Siempre le pasaba cuando uno de sus guardianes y amigos acababa herido o algo por el estilo durante los entrenamientos. Je, Rokudo no sabía donde se había metido, había enfadado a una fiera guerrera entrenada desde muy joven para las peleas. Je je, como osasen tocar solo a uno más de los miembros de la familia de la chica estarían en una situación muy cruda; antes de volvel a la prisión tendrian que pasar por algún tiempo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital. Je, a Reborn le empezaba a dar pena el pobre idiota.

— ¡Ha!, ahora que lo pienso, Ryohei, ¿por que ha logrado dejarte en tal mal estado el enemigo si aparte de tus habilidades en el boxeo también sabes taijutsu y eres muy fuerte?

Reborn escucho como su alumna hacía esa pregunta justo en la puerta ya que se estaba marchando cuando ella recordó preguntar su duda.

— La verdad ha sido algo muy tonto, ya que el enemigo me tomó por sorpresa y no me dió tiempo a reaccionar, dado que yo solo ví a un alumno de Kokuyo, al cual no me hubiera importado incluir en mi .

* * *

Sora estaba algo más tranquila, pero eso no menguaba su furia. Y su ototou Fūta seguía desaparecido, el día no podía ir p... no, no pensaría así, no fuera que activara sin querer esa cosa de la ley de Murphy que decía _"sí algo puede salir mal, pobrablemente saldrá mal"_.

Para la desgracia de la muchacha, por diferentes motivos, sus amigos habían tenido que irse por otros caminos. Por suerte de los que rondaban su edad; Takeshi era, de todos los chicos, el que más tiempo llevaba entrenando con ella y Hayato el que más experiencia de campo tenía al haber sido criado en la mafia. Sora confiaba en que ambos pudieran arreglarselas solos.

Por su intuición, Uzumaki decidió ir a su habitación a recoger algunas de las armas shinobis que le enviaba Sakura por correspondencia para que no perdiera práctica al usarlas. Esos objetos eran pequeños shuriken, algunos kunai y cuatro pildoras de soldado, las últimas que le quedaban además de que venian muy bien no solo para reponer chakra sino que habián averiguado por casualidad que también servián también para las llamas de la última voluntad de muerte. Guardo todos los objetos mencionados en un sello que podía contener varios elementos distintos el cual estaba dibujado en la pieza izquierda de unas muñequeras que se había puesto.

Cuando ella terminó de prepararse, recibió una llamada de parte de Hayato. Le habían atacado, parecia que el chico era de Kokuyo, como ya sabían y había exigido que Gokudera le dijera quién era el decimo Vongola, información que claramente no dió ya que pudo derrotar al muchacho, pero cuando iba a apresarlo para obtener información de él apareció otro chico también de Kokuyo y se lo llevó. La única información valiosa que pudo obtener era que el grupo entero estaba escondido en el antiguo y cerrado parque de Kokuyo Land. Lugar al que se dirigieron algunos de los miembros de vongola, mientras que el resto se quedaba en Namimori por si atacaban a algún inocente más.

Sora decidió que Kyoko, Hana y Haru se quedarán en Namimori; ya que si el enemigo enviaba a sus hombres a atacar a más habitantes de la ciudad sería por que pertenecieran a Vongola para hacer un chantaje. Dado que de manera segura no se esperarían que los miembros dejados atras pudieran defenderse solos. I-Pin y Lambo también se quedarían, pero ellos por un motivo el cual era una importante misión, proteger al auténtito único miembro debil de la _famiglia:_ Nana.

A Kokuyo Land iria un grupo conpuesto por Hayato, Takeshi, Bianchi, Reborn y la propia Sora. Los cuatro primeros nombrados rezaban por que no pasara nada que enfadara aún más a la Uzumaki, ya que distinto al usual naranja que aparecia en los ojos de la chica cuando la cosa se ponía seria ahora ella tenía los ojos rojos, y las marcas en sus mejillas estaban más marcadas que nunca. Incluso Reborn notaba el peligro emanando de su alumna, por lo cual durante el viaje intentó mantenerse alejado de ella.

* * *

Las ruinas de un antiguo centro de entretenimiento para toda la familia, el cual incluia un zoologico y un invernadero en el que antes se alojaban a algunos animales. Ahora era la sede de residencia del grupo Kokuyo, y como la tierra ocultaba la cupula del invernadero Takeshi había caido por un agujero que se había producido en el cristal.

Abajo le esperaba Joshima Ken, uno de los chicos que trabajaban para Mukuro. En realidad, incluso para sorpresa de Takeshi, fue una pelea corta. El guardián de la lluvia de Vongola no tuvo ni siquiera que usar el reciente estilo con la espada que le enseñara hace poco su padre, el legendario **Shigure Soen Ryu.**

La verdad, solo tuvo que cojer el bate que le dió Reborn durante un entrenamiento, ya que moviendo dicho objeto a más de trescientos kilometros hora se transforma en una espada, y herir algo, aúnque no mucho, a su enemigo de turno.

Así Ken quedó rapidamente fuera de combate y no pudo continuar.

Fué un combate muy fácil.

* * *

El segundo combate también fue bastante fácil de ganar, el grupo había parado a descansar ya que tenían hambre. Cuando fueron atacados por una joven.

Bianchi no quiso ayuda para acabar con la chica que se presentó con el nombre de M.M. y no la necesitó.

Usó una nueva habilidad que había obtenido durante el día que se celebró la boda falsa que en realidad no realizó.

Esa habilidad consistia en transformar los objetos que tocase en comida venenosa, por ello Bianchi tocó rapidamente con su nuevo poder el clarinete que era la arma de M.M. y la chica cayó envenenada al suelo.

* * *

El tercer enfrentamiento no podía ni considerarse eso.

Un viejo senil con gafas de nombre Birds y que tenía muchos canarios con él los atacó, o al menos hizó el intento. Ya que recurió al ya esperado chantaje.

Dos seres, hermanos gemelos, que no parecían pero eran humanos atacaron de uno en uno por separado, además de a escondidas al grupo compuesto por Hana, Kyoko y Haru por un lado, por el otro a Nana.

Segun las palabras del hombre, si no se rendian y Sora se suicidaba, ambos hermanos matarían a sus presas.

Grande fue la sorpresa, del anciano, cuando las chicas se protegieron solas acabando sin ayuda con uno de los dos gemelos. A la vez que las versiones adultas de I-Pin y Lambo, traidas por el pequeño al usar la bazooka de los diez años, acababan con el hermano que amenazaba la vida de Nana.

Sora, con el iris rojo y la pupila alargada de un animal, descargó un poco de su ira en ese estupido señor que se había atrevido a atacar lo más amado por la heredera de Vongola.

Su familia.

Se le pasó la mano, Hayato y Takeshi no sorportaron muy bien ver el cadaver del anciano, por lo que lo poco que habían comido acabó en el suelo, al lado de esos restos despedazados solo a base de golpes: patadas, puñetazos...

La sangre del muerto cubría los nudillos, las dos manos enteras para ser más exactos, los puños de Sora ahora estaban bañados en sangre. Sus ojos otra vez azules obsevaban con notable horror lo que ella misma había hecho.

Reborn miró la escena ante él sin sorprenderse. Después de todo la joven Uzumaki haría lo que fuera por sus seres queridos aún cuando después se arrepintíese de lo que ella misma había hecho.

—Lo sabía, era de esperarse que esto pasara teniendo en cuenta los variados ataques que ya han sufido los miembros de tu familia. Pero, recuerda Sora, a Rokudo por mucho que quieras matarlo, si o si, debemos capturarlo vivo.

* * *

Seguían avanzando, Hayato y Takeshi ya recuperados de su primera visión de la muerte. Ambos comprendian el mundo en el que uno de ellos había crecido y en el cual el otro entró al querer estar con la chica rubia.

Esa misma chica, Sora, estaba callada y algo apartada del grupo. Desde pequeña la instruyeron en el arte de matar, vió morir delante suya a algunas personas durante una misión en Nami no Kuni (País de las olas), pero ella nunca había matado. Nunca, hasta ahora. Además lo que peor le sentaba, era que no se arrepentía. Ella siempre pensó que sí algún día tuviera que matar a una persona, no pararía de llorar del dolor hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran. Y le daba miedo, ya que sabía que de ser necesario, volveria a hacerlo. Ese señor amenazó la vida de su _famiglia_ , se merecia eso... y más.

Al alzar la mirada, Sora se dió cuenta de que tan metida estaba dentro de su pesar por haber matado sin arrepentirse que no notó cuando sin querer se separó de sus amigos.

Empezó ha mirar los arboles que la rodeaban, cuando vió un objeto que ella conocia muy bien y hacía más o menos que no veía. Y como siempre, ese objeto al ser una bufanda iba enrrollado en el cuello de su propietario. ¿Qué hacía su ototou en el bosque de Kokuyo Land?

El libro, el maldito libro de los rankings gracias al cual conoció a Fūta y a la vez el mismo desgraciado libro cuya existencia hizo que muchas familias mafiosas se pelearan entre ellas intentando obtener al niño para ascender en importancia. Ya que quien usase ese libro para si mismo, si sabía usarlo bien, podría llegar incluso a dominar el mundo.

Por eso su ototou no aparecía, por eso su intuición estaba volviendose loca aún cuando ella no entendia lo que quería decir. Mukuro Rokudo debía seguir vivo cuando lo atraparan, ¿no? ¡Ho! Pero no le habían dicho nada de que no pudíera ser enviado al hospital en una emergencia de vida o muerte antes. ¿O no? Je, el idiota tenía todas las cartas para que ella le diera una paliza.

Sora siguío avanzando, se había vuelto a distraer y había perdido de vista a su ototou, por eso ahora tenía que buscarlo, hasta llegar a un claro. Allí vio a una persona, un joven.

Sus cabellos eran azules y estaban recogidos en la parte de atras de su cabeza dandole la forma de una piña, durante un segundo a Sora ese peinado le recordo en parte a su amigo de la aldea de Konoha, Shikamaru. El chico era alto, bastante alto. Además tenía heterocromía, ya que uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro era rojo, lo que más asombraba a Sora era que en el orbe de tono carmín podía verse que la pupila era el número seis escrito en japones. Vestía el mismo uniforme que los del grupo de Kokuyo, y por ello Sora no podía saber si era un rehén o un miembro de ese grupo. Además de que a simple vista él parecia tener más o menos la edad de Kioya.

Hablaron, ella le advirtió de que si no estaba con Rokudo debía huir del lugar, el chico actuaba como si quisiera que la heredera de Vongola lo tomara como un rehén, y eso era una actitud sospechosa. La intuición que ella heredó le indicaba que ese muchacho tenía algo importante que decirle, que no debía juzgarle solo por sus actos. Por lo que en ese momento la única cuestión era que actos había hecho por los cuales no debía juzgarlo.

Sora se acordó que sus amigos y ella estaban en territorio enemigo, debía regresar pronto a su lado por si estaban en peligro. Volvío una última vez los ojos para reflejarse en los del contrario, dandose cuenta de que él ya había desaparecido. Era raro, si fuera un rehén no estaría libre, sino que estaría encerrado en alguna habitación y si se hubiese liberado lo primero que intentaría sería escapar, cosa que no estaba haciendo. Pero, su intuición estaba diciéndole algo, no entendía el que en ese momento.

* * *

El enemigo estaba en el suelo, por fin. Ese hombre, moreno de ojos negros como dos túneles vacíos de todo sentimiento. Era muy alto y bastante musculoso, además de que vestía el mismo uniforme escolar de Kokuyo que el resto de enemigos.

Ese hombre era el que salía en la foto de Rokudo Mukuro.

Hayato estaba sorprendido, si juudaime sama no los hubiera entrenado en el uso del chakra, no sabía como hubiera terminado este combate. Pero lo más probable es que estaría todos en peor estado

Por suerte pudieron romper, entre Takeshi y él, la bola gigante que Rokudo usaba para atacarles.

Ambos guardianes cayeron agotados a suelo. Al terminar el último ataque combinado.

Al alzar la vista, maldijeron a todo lo vivo. Ese hombre, que parecía una bestia, se había vuelto a levantar. Ninguno de los dos podía más. Junto a que Reborn no podía intervenir en los combates ya que solo estaba de sensei y Bianchi que tampoco podía mucho con su cuerpo al haber sido sorprendida por uno de los primeros ataques del actual enemigo.

Así fue como los encontró Sora, agotados, sin fuerza. A punto de perecer entre las manos de Mukuro.

Un destello rojo en sus ojos, y al notar el aumento de poder Sora se detuvo en seco ya que ella pudo notar que esa nueva fuerza era en parte maligna. Tenía que dominarse. Sacudío la cabeza e intento tranquilizarse. En ese momento, con los mismos sentimientos pero más dominada, sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y sus habilidades se incrementaron de manera exponencial, pero de una manera que la tranquilizaba y la alegraba.

Con un solo golpe, Sora alejó al enemigo de sus amigos caidos. Ella sacó tres pildoras de soldado y se las entrego a los tres debilitados advirtiendoles: "usadlas solo en un momento de crisis, ya que después sereis incapaces de siquiera parpadear".

La Uzumaki se volvió otra vez al hombre, que se volvía a levantar, cuestionandole:

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar así a mi _famiglia_ Rokudo?

— Tu sola te has respondido niña, soy Rokudo Mukuro y si ataco a tu familia es para poder cumplir mi sueño. — Mientras que el hombre contestaba, con voz monotona, a las pregunta Sora miró a sus ojos. Vacíos, sin vida, así es como estaban las negras orbes de ese señor.

— No le creo señor, sus ojos están vacíos como los de alguien que está muerto en vida. Y créame Rokudo, se de lo que hablo cuando digo que entiendo de no tener vida.

Sora esperaba a que Mukuro contestara, pero si no hubíera sido por su intuición que la instó a alejarse ella habría recibido un golpe en el estomago por parte de ese hombre. Fue un breve combate, que hizo que Sora se diera cuenta del hecho de que el señor no atacaba con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Quién fue señor? ¿Quién lo controlo? — preguntó Sora con la mirada decidida y brillando con tonos naranja —. ¿A quién o quienes mató?, ya que eso acabó con usted. Por lo que no puede ser Rokudo, lo que me han contado él es que no muestra misericordia. ¿Era usted el chivo expiatorio?

En ese momento Sora se dió cuenta, solo podía ser eso.


	8. Rokudo Mukuro, la lucha final

**Madara M. Katastrophal:** Me alegra de que te guste la historia. Y como esperabas aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que siga gustandote.

 **Rokudo Mukuro, la lucha final**

* * *

La realización golpeó con fuerza a Sora, el hombre contra el que luchaba, no era él. No era Rokudo. Pero entonces, ¿quién era el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro?

Mientras aún luchaba contra el falso Mukuro, pensaba. Intentaba imaginar quién podría ser el auténtico Rokudo.

Y calló en la cuenta.

El motivo por el cual ese chico no huía aún cuando decía ser un rehén, y también el por qué estaba tan tranquilo. El muchacho con el que se encontró en el bosque, él era el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro. Je, él había logrado engañarla durante unos momentos. Mmn, ¿que era lo que le decía su intuición? ¿Así que ese bastardo tenía motivos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Y tenía que escucharlo antes de nada o sino se arrepentiría después?

Ella recordaba que no podía matarlo. Buenooo, podía hacerlo... Podía evitar matarlo, y al final decidiría si lo enviaba a la unidad de cuidados intensivos o solo lo enviaba al hospital sin que fuera urgente, después de todo aún debía castigarlo por atacar a su _famiglia._

Sora miró al señor al que le habían quitado el nombre, después de todo no podía ser de otra manera si Mukuro lo usaba para que ese pobre hombre se hiciera pasar por él. ¿Hacía cuanto que nadie lo llamase por el nombre que se le diera al nacer? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo todos lo llamarían Mukuro siendo en realidad otra persona?

— ¿Cual es su auténtico nombre señor? Y, ¿cómo fue que Rokudo Mukuro empezó a mandar sobre usted? — le preguntó Sora al hombre.

Él se sorprendió de que alguien se diera cuenta de la realidad. Era la primera vez en años que una persona le preguntaba su nombre sin asumir que el fuese Rokudo Mukuro.

— Lancia. Mi auténtico nombre es Lancia.

Lancia contó su historia. Habló de como una familia mafiosa de Italia lo adoptó, esa familia era todo para Lancia y era muy feliz con ellos. Algunos años después su familia adoptó a otro niño, ese era el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro. Un día, Lancia empezó a tener lagunas en su memoria, y cuando se dió cuenta unas semanas después los únicos miembros de la _famiglia_ vivos eran dos, Mukuro y el propio Lancia que tenía la sangre de su familia entre sus manos ya que Rokudo le había controlado la mente de alguna manera.

Sora sentía pena por el hombre, esa vida debía ser muy oscura y solitaria. El no poder estar con sus seres queridos por las acciones de terceras personas y encima que te culpen a ti.

Lancia intentó decirle algo más a Sora, pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar una aguja envenenada que salió de uno de los yo-yo de Chikusa, el chico que atacó a Hayato antes de llegar a Kokuyo Land, se clavó en su cuello.

Rápidamente todos los jóvenes Vongola se acercaron al hombre caído. Al mirarlo, Bianchi dijo lo que todos veían:

— Ha sido envenenado.

— Takeshi, cómete la píldora que te he dado y cuida de Lancia, quiero que estés atento por si vuelven a atacarle o por si te atacan a ti, y por cierto, no te preocupes si no puedes dormirte durante tres días después de tomártela, esa es la única píldora que me queda con ese efecto las demás duran mucho menos una hora, no se exactamente cuanto ya que otras puede que sólo duren cinco minutos. Solo quiero estar segura de que puedes defenderte a ti mismo mientras los demás estemos lejos. — Sora observaba el escenario ante ella mientras daba las órdenes, aprovechándose de que Reborn ya estuviera llamando a los médicos de Vongola para curar al hombre envenenado ante ellos. — Hayato, cómete tu también la píldora por las dudas; me vas a acompañar dentro del edificio en busca del auténtico Rokudo. Bianchi te aconsejaría que tu también te tomaras la píldora que te he dado a ti ya que seguro que seguirás a Reborn y él debe estar cerca de mi al ser mi tutor.

Los tres mencionados siguieron las órdenes, o consejo en el caso de la mujer y se tomaron las píldoras.

Sora suspiró mientras veía como Bianchi y Hayato ponían mala cara al sabor de la medicina que tomaron, je, tenía que haber avisado de que las píldoras que duraban poco tiempo las había hecho Sakura y que la pobre Haruno todavía no lograba que las suyas tuvieran buen sabor.

Por intuición Sora cogió la última píldora que le quedaba, hecha también por Sakura, y mirando a su mano derecha le dijo:

— Hayato, ten creo tu encontrarás a un aliado en problemas. Se que le ayudarás de otra manera. Pero dile que esto es de mi parte y que le hará sentir menos las heridas por un corto periodo de tiempo. Ha, antes de nada debo dar un último aviso: cuando el efecto de las píldoras pasen quedaréis inconscientes durante varias horas; tenedlo en cuenta.

El joven de plateados cabellos miró a su jefa, suponiendo que era gracias a su super intuición el motivo de que dijera eso. Gokudera cogió la píldora que la chica le entregaba y se la guardó en un bolsillo hasta que viera a la persona a la que debía dársela.

Cuando el corto momento de recuperación pasó casi todo el grupo, ya que Takeshi se quedó fuera con Lancia, entró en el edificio más grande del parque, lugar al que se dirigían desde el principio ya que es donde les enviaba la intuición de Sora.

Dentro del edificio, les atacó un joven vestido, como no, con el uniforme de Kokuyo. Hayato lo reconoció como el chico que lo atacó en Namimori por ello; les pidió a Sora, a Reborn y a su hermana Bianchi que se adelantarán mientras que él se enfrentaba a ese muchacho.

El grupo se separó dejando atrás al de plateados cabellos, que ya estaba enzarzado en un combate en el cual el guardián de la tormenta de Vongola al parecer tendría las de ganar, si no se terminaba antes el efecto de la píldora de soldado que Sora le había dado.

* * *

La usuaria de las llamas de la última voluntad de muerte de tipo cielo se hallaba en una habitación oscura, acababa de entrar por la puerta junto a Bianchi y Reborn. Observando lo que había dentro del cuarto Sora pudo ver que en la pared al frente de ella había una zona alzada y Rokudo Mukuro estaba sentado en ella en una posición en la cual no se le podía ver bien el rostro.

La joven de rubios cabellos notó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo en la zona a su izquierda.

Del, ahora, pequeño grupo de tres; Reborn y Sora pudieron esquivar a tiempo lo que fuese que les atacaba por el contrario para Bianchi, ella no pudo esquivar con la suficiente rapidez y recibió un corte en uno de sus costados. La sangre empezó a manar lentamente de la herida en la joven mujer. Al mirar quien había atacado pudieron observar a Fūta, pero Sora notaba algo raro en el niño, mirando con atención el rostro del pequeño la heredera de Vongola pudo notar que él tenía los mismos ojos que ponían las personas cuando un miembro del clan Yamanaka los controlaba mentalmente.

Ese último dato no le gustó a Sora. Si Fūta estaba siendo controlado seguro que necesitaría apoyo, ya que el niño habría hecho cosas que no le gustasen y siendo el niño como era necesitaría que lo calmaran para volver a estar tranquilo.

El niño volvió a atacar, en esta ocasión apuntaba a Sora. Ella le quito el arma con habilidad, abrazó al pequeño con fuerza pero sin dañarlo y le dijo con cariño y calma:

— Shuuu, tranquilo Fūta, estoy contigo. Por fin vas a volver a casa, juntos. Cómo la familia que somos.

Los ojos del muchacho se aclararon, pequeñas lágrimas emanaron de los obres del chico de castaños cabellos. Sora lo miró preocupada, el niño tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y estaba algo pálido. En el momento en el cual aquello que atormentaba su mente y su alma desapareció, gracias a las palabras de Sora, Fūta cayó inconsciente por el cansancio que acarreaba su cuerpo.

Ruidos empezaron a sonar fuera de la habitación justo en el instante durante el cual Rokudo Mukuro se levantaba para iniciar el combate con Sora. La chica estaba tranquila, gracias a su super intuición sabía que era una pequeña interrupción antes de su combate contra Mukuro. Y ella también sabía que dicha interrupción le permitiría no mostrar sus auténticas habilidades para ganar el futuro combate, permitiéndole a la chica averiguar el motivo de que tuviese que escuchar a su actual enemigo.

Las puertas de la habitación, que se habían cerrado tras pasar los tres miembros de Vongola; sin contar a Fūta que ya estaba dentro de la habitación desde antes, se volvieron a abrir. En las puertas estaban Hayato y Hibari Kioya, el primero se notaba que ya se había pasado el efecto de la píldora de soldado en él y el segundo estaba lleno de energía gracias a la píldora de soldado que Hayato le había dado a encontrarlo siguiendo las órdenes de Sora.

Al entrar, Hayato exclamó:

— Juudaime hemos venido a ayudarla.

Segundos después de decir eso, Hibari lanzó a suelo a su acompañante mientras murmuraban algo parecido a "ya te he devuelto el favor", o al menos eso era lo que Sora entendió.

La aparición del prefecto inicio un corto combate que hubiese acabado con la victoria de Hibari si no fuera por que el efecto de la píldora de soldado terminó y el muchacho acabo inconsciente a los pies de Rokudo Mukuro.

Ya era el momento para que Sora se enfrentara al enemigo. Pero por sorpresa él no quería acabar en manos de la mafia de nuevo por lo cual antes de poder capturarlo se puso una pistola contra la sien y apretó el gatillo, produciéndose una herida de la cual manaba mucha sangre. Sora no entendió a que se había referido Mukuro al decir que no quería volver a manos de la mafia. Por ello Reborn le explicó lo que había podido averiguar gracias a sus contactos durante la aventura, al parecer una _famiglia_ mafiosa cuyo nombre era Estraneo cayó en desgracia, después de eso empezó a manipular genéticamente a los niños nacidos en su _famiglia_ provocando la muerte de muchos de ellos y un dolor absoluto en los que seguían vivos. Al final Mukuro que era uno de esos niños mató a toda la familia entera en desesperación por escapar siendo los únicos supervivientes de esa familia los dos chicos que iban con Rokudo y el propio Mukuro. Por eso los tres jóvenes odiaban a la mafia y querían destruirla.

La historia de esos tres miembros de Kokuyo conmovió a Sora, que en parte pudo entender el motivo de los chicos para actuar así. Después de todo, la propia Sora hubiera terminado actuando de esa manera en su aldea natal por el desprecio de sus congéneres si no hubiese tenido amigos adultos que hicieran que ella viera la vida de otro modo.

Pero aún así seguía enfadada con ellos, comprendía que quisieran cambiar la forma de actuar de los peores de la mafia, pero no por ello debían pagar justos por pecadores. Después de todo habían atacado tanto a civiles como al pequeño e inocente Fūta en su intento por encontrarla a ella.

Eso no tenía perdón, por lo tanto castigaría al líder del grupo por atacar a sus amigos y después se aseguraría que los tres quedarán a su amparo ya que ellos eran así por culpa de la forma en la que vivieron de pequeños.

Aprovechando el momento de obtención de información por parte de Sora, Mukuro sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas, a la vez que decía que prefería morir a caer otra vez en manos de Vindice; el grupo que imponía las reglas entre los mafiosos y que encerraba en Vendicare a los que las incumplía, siendo este último lugar la prisión en la que eran encerrados lo peor de la mafia. Con la pistola en mano, Rokudo Mukuro se disparó en la sien y cayó al suelo con algo de sangre manando de la herida.

Reborn chasqueó los labios en un sonido mezclado de decepción y enfado, al parecer Mukuro había muerto aún cuando su alumna si cumplió con lo de no matarlo. Iba a empezar a decir que salieran de la estancia para avisar a los médicos de la emfamiglia/em Vongola y así que recogiera a las personas que estaban en el suelo como costales cuando Bianchi, con dificultad empezó a levantarse.

Cuando lo vió, Hayato intento ayudar a su hermana a ponerse en pie, costándole bastante por sus propias heridas. Reborn aún estaba algo alejado y el pequeño pudo darse cuenta que Sora no se había acercado junto a que la chiquilla a la que llamaba alumna miraba con una extraña expresión la escena de los dos hermanos ante ella.

El aviso de cuidado gritado por Sora llegó tarde para Hayato cuando por algún motivo que Reborn no comprendía Bianchi apuñaló a su hermano pequeño en el estomago con la misma arma que Fūta usase para herirla a ella. Entonces la voz de Mukuro sonó, a la vez que veían que era Bianchi quien hablaba.

— Kufufufu. Oya, oya, es la primera vez que alguien ve a través de mi posesión. Kufufufu.

Gracias a eso, Reborn entendió lo que pasaba. Mukuro estaba controlando mentalmente a Bianchi, y si se fijaba en el patrón de la herida con ese arma blanca entonces era así como lograba introducir lo que necesitase para el control mental. Por lo cual tanto Bianchi como Hayato en ese mismo instante estaban bajo el control de Mukuro.

Reborn miró a su alumna, la chica mostraba un rostro tranquilo, lo más probable era que estuviera intentando esconder sus emociones para que estas no entorpecíeran su misión de proteger a su familia.

Después el bebé observó como en esta ocasión era Hayato el que atacaba, además de que el movimiento iba dirigido hacía Sora. Ella estaba tranquila, y ni siquiera se movió. Segundos después de empezar a moverse el muchacho de cabellos plateados cayó al suelo inconsciente y con los ojos en blanco. Instantes después la que cayó inconsciente fue Bianchi, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en los finos labios de Sora.

— Dos de tres, y el tercero sin poder moverse por las heridas en su cuerpo así que ni siquiera lo intentes con él Mukuro, después de todo también le dí lo que ha hecho que Hayato y Bianchi caigan inconscientes. Ahora, ¿volverías a tu cuerpo para iniciar el auténtico combate? Ya estoy harta de tantos preámbulos.

Los ojos de Mukuro se abrieron de golpe a la vez que se sentaba en el lugar en el cual estuviese tumbado segundos antes.

— Kufufu, bien. Ya es hora de que me tome este combate en serio. Después de todo pensaba que estabas oculta por que eras débil, pero por lo que veo me equivoque. Kufu.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos retandose, a la vez que él chico se ponía en pie.

Reborn vió que de ambos contendientes él estaba algo cansado por los trucos usados y la pelea contra Hibari. Ella por el contrario aún tenía las habilidades aprendidas de su vida como kunoichi. Claramente era Sora la que tenía toda la ventaja sin que Mukuro lo supiera.

Reborn vió que Sora empezaba a mover las manos de la manera que les enseñara a sus amigos, como era que se llamaba... A sí, sellos.

— **Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu** (Elemento viento: técnica de viento cortante).

Mukuro esquivaba las cuchillas de viento como podía, por suerte... Ya que estas destruían la pared tras él cada vez que las evitaba.

El muchacho empezaba a ver que este combate iba con ventaja para la chica. Y eso le molestaba, él pensaba que dominar y controlar a esa niñata iba a ser pan comido, después de todo era casi como si la muchacha hubiera aparecido hace casi dos años de la nada. Ella debería haber sido una simple civil que no tenía idea de la mafia, pero no existía información de ningún tipo ni siquiera la obligatoria para los civiles. Nadie tenía ni idea de dónde salió la chiquilla y, ahora demasiado tarde se daba cuenta, eso era un gran vacío de poder ya que nadie podía averiguar cuáles eran las habilidades y debilidades de Sora.

El combate no duró mucho más que eso, Mukuro cayó al suelo completamente agotado pero aún consciente.

— Rokudo — empezó a hablar Sora —, te ofrezco un trato. Yo os protegería, a ti y a tus amigos, de todos incluyendo a Vindice a cambio de que tu seas uno de mis guardianes. Si aceptas, serás libre de vivir como quieras siempre y cuando no le hagas daño a los inocentes.

El adolescente de azulados cabellos no podía creer lo que oía, después de todo él sabia perfectamente que Vindice iba a ir a capturarlo ahora que lo habían derrotado. Pero hay estaba, la joven a la que él quería controlar prometiéndole protegerlo incluso de los carceleros más temidos de la mafia. La respuesta que él iba a dar era clara, no tenía ni que pensarla:

— Y- yo... Mi respuesta es...

 **Nota de autor: no se si se entienda bien o no, por eso lo pongo aquí y así. Las píldoras de soldado que tiene Sora son enviadas por Sakura y Reborn hace que Sora las tome durante el entrenamiento cuando ella ya está agotada para que mejore más, por eso menciono que sólo le quedan cuatro. Como Sakura sabe que Sora usa las píldoras para entrenar y a la vez creo (no estoy segura) que las píldoras entran dentro de las medicinas he pensado que Sakura podría intentar cambiar la composición de las píldoras para que duren menos o más de tres días, ya que aprovecha los entrenamientos de Sora para usarla de conejillo de indias y mirar cual es el efecto de sus creaciones. Por eso las píldoras que Sora le da a sus amigos tienen ese efecto tan corto, Sora y Sakura pueden hacer esto ya que ellas se han estado comunicando por cartas durante todo el tiempo que Sora ha estado en Namimori.**


End file.
